Betrayal Of The Heart
by Reisuke
Summary: ItaSasu, Rape, Mpreg. Young neko boy, Sasuke, is visited by his older brother the day after the incident with Naruto. R&R.. New Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1 Rape

**Warnings!** ItaSasu, Yaoi, Rape, Mpreg!

**Reisuke**- Hello all! Reisuke here. Ive been thinking about adding a story here sooner or later so.. Here it is! Oh and go easy on me.. Its my first time heh heh.. Well anyways, Guys why don't you explain!

**Sasuke**- Mk, Well The is Yaoi!

**Itachi**- Which means boy on boy..

**Sasuke**- They should know what it means Itachi! Baka!

**Reisuke**- ... Ok you two not here please... Well Anyways.. Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoO

_**Betryal Of The Heart**_---

Chapter 1~~~

The soothing sound of the breeze calmed me as I lay next to the old Uchiha tree. It brought back a lot of memories when I was with my brother, Itachi. The slow wind brushed up against my hair, making it move along with it as if it was just being used. In my opinion I always feel used. Used by my freinds and everyone in the village. I layed my long pointy ears against my head as I looked up into the dark sky.

It wasn't very calming, those stars. But I never knew why I always came back. My long fluffy tail twitched tightly as the wind began to pick up, it was getting quite annoying. I decided to leave as I stood to my feet, aching from the battle I had with Itachi the morning before.

It killed me to know that I was too weak even to walk over to him ,my legs were shaking the whole time. But atleast Naruto was safe for now. That was the only thing that kept me happy. For if I lost anymore loved one I would surely die.. I began to walk down the dark road of the leaf village. It was oddly really quiet, like everyone was hiding. But I knew since it was almost 3 in the morning it was just my imagination.

_Maybe I should just give up_, I thought _I am no match for him.._ My mind wouldn't ease, it was worse when Itachi made me relive that day again. It killed me to know he hated me so much. But that was ok; I only need to reassure myself saying he is like that to everyone. I hated that fact too. That selfish bastard should not even be alive! He should have perished with our clan! My tail twitched once again in agitation; I was once again thinking of him.

"Why don't you just kill me?!" I yelled. It was hard enough that he liked to make him scream, but now he would torture me into thinking I could kill him. "Your such a liar.. I give up.."

"Really now?" I jumped immediately as I heard that dark voice.

"I..Itachi?!"

Itachi smirked as he walked out of the shadows, but it was already dark so no wonder he was able to sneak around. I took a step back instinctively, not sure of what to think of the matter. Itachi looked over me with no emotion, his eyes the same as 5 years ago. The red sharingan shown in his eyes as he smiled sadisticly.

"Sasuke.. Little brother.. You better not run or I will make this painful."

And with that I ran. Fleeing for my life; but I didn't hear Itachi following. What did he mean? I didn't even want to think of it anymore, so I shook it off. I began to feel the tears around my eyes and I tried my hardest to hold it back.

I was so close to escape too, it was in my grasp. But before I knew it Itachi grabed my wrist and yanked me back, making me fall to the ground. I hit the floor with a yelp unable to hold the tears back. "Now Now Sasuke.. What was that for? Didn't I just tell you not to run.." Itachi said as I feel his eyes on me. His voice sounded more demanding and controlling that usual though but that didn't matter.

"Ita.. Itachi.. Please leave me alone.. You've already taken everything from me! Why can't you just go?!" I spat out without even thinking. I could feel the tears running down my face as Itachi's expression didn't even change. I could see lust in his eyes as he bent down and picked my up wedding style.

"Let me go you bastard! Didn't you hear me?!"

"Shut up. I have one thing I want you to do for me.." he whispered, almost suductively. But I was confused and scared. I tried to get away, struggling in his iron grip but it was useless. I didn't know what was going to happen; and for sure whatever it was I wanted to get away. I screamed for help but before I knew it Itachi droped me on something really soft. I looked over almost immmediately, a bed.. When did we get in a house? I must be dreaming.. No this had to be a nightmare.

Itachi climbed on the bed, putting one knee on each side of my waist, leaning forward. "Wha--" But before I could say anything, Itachi's soft lips were against mine. Itachi put his hand on my chin making me open my mouth. I couldn't do anything as his tongue wondered my mouth, it was horrible. He grabed both of my wrists, still exploring my mouth, and tied them above my head. I tried to bite down but his hand on my chin prevented it. He then leaned up releasing my mouth and wrists. I tried to punch him but my wrists wouldn't move.

Itachi chuckled as he watched me struggle under him, enjoying the movement beneath him. Itachi let out a small moan when I struggled harder, I must of rubed up on him somewhere. "Hmm.. Sasuke do that again.." He smirked; face clenched in plessure. I froze unsure what was happening. This couldn't be happening right? I watched in horror as Itachi removed his Akatsuki outfit. He moved his hands on my stomach as he played with my nipples for a minute. I clenched me teeth together, trying not to encourage him but he kept on going. My stomache churned; it was revolting. I mean why me?

His tongue left a trail of saliva as he moved it down toward my waist. My body was reacting to his touches as It arched into every one. It was betraying me, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it; letting out small moans in my throat every now and then. Itachi smiled as he started taking off my boxers very slowly as if teasing me. A whimper escaped my throat as he did so, "Hmm.. its ok little brother.. I'll make this quick."

Before I could react Itachi had taken my boxers off completely. I began to struggle again as I screamed for help, kicking and screaming. "Itachi no! Stop! What are you doing?!" I yelled, tears rolling down my face uncontrolably. But he simply ignored my cries as he looked down at my revealed flesh that was ment to be forbidden to him. He smiles, obviously satisfied. Itachi plunged down as he took me in his mouth. I let out a gasp as I began to sob. This can't be happening..

But no matter what I thought nothing could help me calm down, nothing at all. Itachi started to massage with his tongue making me moan to every touch. It was painful to hear myself betraying everything I wasfor. Itachi wasn't thinking straight and he was completely not himself. He released me, starting to take off his own pants, "Itachi!"

"Fine.. Now I'll have to punish you.."

Itachi spreaded both of my legs as he positioned himself between them. eyes were full of lust as he, without preparation, began to thrust into me. I screamed as I felt my flesh begin to tear. It was worse than anything I have ever been through. I simply wanted it to be over now. But Itachi had other ideas as he roughly thrusted harder into me. I screamed again as I felt my own blood run down my legs. This wasn't right.

The pain slowly began to simmer down a bit, mixing with a bit of plessure. But I, myself never took any plessure in it. And it made it worse when he came inside of me, moaning lightly. My whole body was aching from the torture he had put me through. Itachi, after a long 30 minutes, finally pulled out of me for good. I was spent and Itachi must have been as well. I layed there almost unresponsive as Itachi left the room. But soon enough, the selfish bastard he is, was taking a shower.

I didn't even try to escape, I just wanted to die. For it all to end now.

Itachi came back into the room, refreshed. He looked at me almost regretful as he noticed I was in pure pain. I was still sobing lightly from the pain, it wasn't fair. Please someone just kill me.. Itachi walked to the bedside next to me; he placed his hands on my forehead saying, "Now, Baby Brother, I have taken everything.." He laughed evilly as he left the room.

The only thing I had on was my shirt, which was going to be awkward when someone finds me. But thats not important. I tried to move but ended up crying out in pain as it shot up my spine. There was one thing Itachi didn't know about me though. Since I was a neko boy there was one thing that ran through my mind, and it made me sob louder.

"Itachi.. You bastard... better not of got me pregnant.."

OoOoOoOoO

**Reisuke**- Woo! Well that was a crappy fanfic.. Please go easy on me! Tell me if I should continue! Please Comment and Rate! I really need this, Its my first time! I can make it more descriptive wink wink xD and sorry it was so short.. Its the first chapter so ya know...

**Sasuke**- Yeah encourgae her to make me have a baby *Pouts*

**Reisuke**- Aww Sasuke Im sorry!

**Sasuke**- ... Girl? Boy? Twins? Unidentical twins? What am I gonna have? VOTE! But remember Neko's, no matter if they are related, can get pregnant. Doesn't matter girl or boy...

**Reisuke**- But thats only in this fanfic.. I promise ill do better next time!*squirms* I am really looking forward to the baby!

**Itachi**- And you should know.. She wrote this when she was half asleep at 2 in the morning.. so its crappy yes.


	2. Chapter 2 Demon

**Reisuke**- Sorry it took so long for this chapter.. I am working on my other story too, 'Reikon Fox'. which actually has a story line *gasp*

**Sasuke**- ... I hate you...

**Reisuke**- I love you too! And thank you everyone for your encouragement! Even though you threatened to put me on fire 3 I took it to heart! hehehe.. Love you all! And i'm sorry but im not good at babies.. so a timeskip is in order.. sorry again. don't kill me . .. Oh and I such at births so.. Atleast give me credit for trying! XD and again sorry for the two timeskips happening.. Won't do it again. _**R&R**_

**Betrayal Of The Heart- Chapter 2**

What happened before----

_Itachi came back into the room, refreshed. He looked at me almost regretful as he noticed I was in pure pain. I was still sobing lightly from the pain, it wasn't fair. Please someone just kill me.. Itachi walked to the bedside next to me; he placed his hands on my forehead saying, "Now, Baby Brother, I have taken everything.." He laughed evilly as he left the room._

_The only thing I had on was my shirt, which was going to be awkward when someone finds me. But thats not important. I tried to move but ended up crying out in pain as it shot up my spine. There was one thing Itachi didn't know about me though. Since I was a neko boy there was one thing that ran through my mind, and it made me sob louder._

_"Itachi.. You bastard... better not of got me pregnant.."_

OoOoOoOoOo

~~TimeSkip- The Birth!~~~

It was time. Once I woke up, for some reason, I knew. It killed me because I have heard how painful it is for women. And they have things to take to calm the pain. I have to do it narutally. I started to scream off and on as I fell to the ground by the lake. I had wondered, trying to find someone. But who would help a boy who's pregnant?

I sobed, not knowing what to do. But then it came to me, if I don't get it out, who will. I instinctively started to push, screaming. It was true, the pain was unbearable. It made me wish that Itachi was here helping me. I screamed even louder before finally I could hear an infant crying. But something wasn't right, something was still coming. Please don't tell me there is two.

I was crying by the time, no one knew I was out here and it was painful. It reminded me of Itachi raping me. Which, to tell you the truth, I rather him be raping me right now then me having to go through this. I now have a new respect for women. After thirty minutes of pushing and screaming, it finally came out, crying. I smiled. I did it.

The next thing I knew, Naruto was hovering over me. "Sasuke are you ok? Tsunade-san! He's right here! He's given birth!"

I soon couldn't stay awake, even though Naruto was there telling me everything will be alright. But it soon all faded when my vision was getting blurry. Soon making me go unconscious, unwilling to take the pain any longer.

~~TimeSkip- 3 years~~~

"Mama! wake up!" someone yelled in my ear as I ruffled to my side.

I slowly opened my eyes, noticing my son, kihaku. He looked a lot like Itachi too, which made it hard to smile at him. I disregarded the thought, this is my son I was talking about. I brought him in my arms, holding him tightly as he giggled. I sighed, "Where's your sister?"

Kihaku looked up at me. "Sissy is in the living room mama!" I hated it when they called me 'mama'. It sickened me to the bone, but at least I don't have to worry about Itachi any time soon. Laying my ears down, I picked him up, walking toward the living room. I was lucky I had the village to help me with money, I mean I'm only fifteen and I have my brother's offspring. How weird does that sound?

"Kara? Hunny? You in there?" As soon as I said that, my little Neko daughter ran toward me, hugging my leg. "Mommy? You take forever to get up!" she wasn't perfect at speech but she was sure enough getting there. I sighed, both of my children were Nekos. I looked down at my daughter, Kara. She had pitch black hair, unlike her brother who had a deep blue color with blue feline eyes.

I hoped that they both had sharingan though, it seemed Kara might but not Kihaku. It seemed they have adapted well without a father and that made me very happy. They never even asked about him, and I'm sure that Itachi had no idea. I set Kihaku down, watching as they both started wagging their tails. "Your not dogs, but cats." I said, laughing in amusement.

I was happy now, since I had a family I wasn't alone any longer. My ears perked up, hearing something outside the door, which seemed to be a ninja. I sniffed the air cautously, not reconizing the scent. "Kihaku, Kara, stay near me" I whispered and they obeyed. My tail twitched and swayed as they tried to open the door, bringing a low growl out of me.

They must of heard it because they stopped. But I wasn't convinced. "Who's there?" I snarled, baring my teeth at the door. It wasn't everyday someone tried to break into your house, and the people still in there. These ninjas must be mentally retarded. The children stayed quiet, hugging each other for protection, which almost made me giggle.

A knock came on the door, but no reply to my question. I raised a brow, walking over to the door. Placing my hand on the knob, I singled the children to go in my room, soon opening the door. Before I could see who it was, I was hit grabed, soon falling into a deep sleep.

OoOoOoOoOo

I woke up to a start, what the hell happened? And then it hit me, "Kihaku? Kara?" I whimpered, looking around the dark empty room. Someone opened the door, slowly entering the room, and to my suprise it was Itachi. "W-what are you--" I was interupted, Itachi had backhanded me. I yelped, moving away while I brushed the blood off my mouth.

"Who's kids are those?" Is al he said, but I wasn't about to tell him. He growled, grabbing my collar. "Tell me or I'll kill them Sasuke!"

I twitched, looking at him straight in the eyes. "They are.." I began, soon regreting my betrayal. "Yours.." Itachi twitched, he obviously wasn't expecting to hear that. He snarled, "Liar!"

"No! I mean it! As you know i'm a neko, it doesn't matter if girl or boy, related or non related. We can get pregnant by anyone!" I said, scared he was going to slap me again. Itachi let go of my collar, turning around. He sighed, trying to take all of this information in. I placed my ears firmly against my head, tail limp behind me as I at on the bed. "Oh and Itachi?" I said in the most innocent voice I could, making him turn to me from the doorway. "You slap like a girl.." Was what I managed to get out of me.

I giggled as Itachi stormed out of the room. Ive always wanted to say that, go me! And before I knew it my children ran in the room, both jumping on me. "Mama! We missed you!" Kihaku said, shaking me, soon hugging the back.

After ten minuted of hugging, Itachi walked back in, pulling me out of the room. I struggled, "Let me go! Bastard!" But again Itachi ignored me. I looked back to see a blond akatsuki member enter the room with my children. I snarled at Itachi, soon sinking my teeth into his arm. Itachi immediatley grabbed my hair, making me yelp.

He hissed at me, throwing me up on a metal table. "Strap him in!" I heard someone yell, watching as Itachi started to strap my ankles in. I started kicking and snarling. But Itachi ignored me, finally strapping my wrists above my head. I felt very uncomfortable, but it made me feel better when I saw blood running down Itachi's arm.

I looked up, seeing something coming down. When it got to my level, Itachi strapped it on my stomach, smirking as I growled at him. It seemed they were finished, but then the leader walked over to me. "This is going to hurt."

"Wha--" I started to scream as electricity ran through my body, mainly around my stomach. The man smiled as he watched black chakra like material feeding into the machine. I continued screaming for thirty long minutes before they finally turned the machine off, as if satisfied.

"Sasuke" The leader smirked. "You have a demon inside of you, but it is unable to be taken away. But since it has unlimited chakra we will do this to you everyday." He started to laugh, making me sob. My whole body ached, the only thing I could think of is getting my children out of here. But before I could do anything, darkness took over me.

**Sasuke**...

I twitched as I looked around, where was I? I heard a loud growl, turning my atention to infront of me. It was a demon, yes. My eyes were huge as I looked up at the demon, who was chained up, each ankle of the demon. It was obviously a wolf.

**I have a... Proposition for you..** The Wolf snarled, baring his teeth.

To be Continued...

OoOoOoOoOo

**Reisuke**- Woo! there we go! now I have to say.. I had no idea what was going to happen as I wrote it.. But now I do! and don't ask why I made him a jinchuuriki... I have my moments where I experiment! But tell me what you wanna see! I love you all!

**Sasuke**- .. Ya a little scary.. Too much love in the room..

**Reisuke**- yayaya.. But anyways! _**R&R**_ and ill let you hug neko Sasuke! 3333

**Sasuke**- Say what?!


	3. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE---

Hello everyone, its me! Yesh I am back ^^

Thank you for all the reviews, and I will try to update soon.

I will be updating the one with the most reviews in it first ^_^

It will maybe be updated in the next 2 days or so xD

Sorry again!!

~Love you all!


	4. Chapter 3 Hate

Reisuke- Oh My Gosh! I return!

Sasuke- Really now.. To torture me some more?

Reisuke- Yes!

Sasuke- Your so cruel….

Reisuke- nuh uh, think about all the other fanfics about you and Itachi. The ones were your getting raped and beaten really bad. But Ive been disappointed lately.. you know why?

Sasuke- No But I have a feeling your gonna tell me anyways.

Reisuke- Well I was looking for some Zelman fanfics, some that are like M! With some rape and such and there was none! You know Zelman from Black Blood Brothers?! I want him to rape someone! It would be soo hot! *drools* But anyways, enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_What Happened Before—_

_"Sasuke" The leader smirked. "You have a demon inside of you, but it is unable to be taken away. But since it has unlimited chakra we will do this to you everyday." He started to laugh, making me sob. My whole body ached, the only thing I could think of is getting my children out of here. But before I could do anything, darkness took over me._

_**Sasuke**__..._

_I twitched as I looked around, where was I? I heard a loud growl, turning my atention to infront of me. It was a demon, yes. My eyes were huge as I looked up at the demon, who was chained up, each ankle of the demon. It was obviously a wolf._

_**I have a... Proposition for you..**__ The Wolf snarled, baring his teeth._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'A.. A Proposition..?' I stuttered, looking at the huge wolf.

'Yes.. If you fuse your body with mine, I will help you escape..'

'What will that do to me?.. Appearance wise..' My voice was too shaky, making me back up.

'Your appearance might change, and it might not. I'll decide that young one.' The wolf snarled, staring down at me.

I was a little hesitant when it came to demons, and I wasn't that happy when I found out one had been inside me for so long. But instead of sulking, I decided otherwise.

'Alright… But it better not make me into a damn wolf!' I yelled, trying to seem brave in front of the beast.

It didn't last very long for I awoke, looking around the room. The first thing I thought of were my children, my whole body beginning to panic. 'Kihaku! Kara!' I yelled, trying to get off the bed.

'And where do you think your going?'

I twitched, looking over at the only one that voice belonged to, Itachi. 'Wh- What are you doing here?!' I said, not able to stop myself from shaking once more. Itachi smiled at me, moving closer to me. 'I want more..' Is all he said.

'What?! No! No More kids!!'

'But I don't have anymore..'

I immediately froze, staring at Itachi with horror. 'What.. do you… mean?..' I began to shake, fearing the worst for my children.

'I gave them away..' He whispered, leaning closer to me. 'To the leaf village.'

Tears began to overflow my eyes as I broke out into an uncontrollable sob. 'Why?!' I yelled, kicking my feet at him. 'Why the fuck did you do that?!' But all Itachi did was cover my mouth, pinning me on his bed.

Quickly he began to suck on my neck, hand firmly over my mouth. _No not again!_ I thought, squirming desperately. I wasn't going to let him do this to me again! I'm not going through that again! No!

But without me knowing, I had kicked Itachi, forcing him to cough out. Which gave me a chance to run to the door. But sadly the door was locked as I tried desperately to open it. Soon beginning to sob more, I felt an arm wrap around my stomach, pulling me away from the door.

I struggled as much as I could before being hit up against a wall. I felt his hand move under my boxers, grabbing my member. Gasping, I began to scratch at his arms, trying yet again to get away.

Itachi smirked as my struggles began to disappear slowly as he rubbed, making me moan every now and then. 'There we go...' Itachi whispered, licking my ear. 'Your okay. I want to make this one less like rape, and more like love.'

I shook my head, not wanting to make love with this bastard. But obviously I don't have a choice. 'I will.. ugh… Never! Nh..' My voice and body were obviously failing me as I moaned louder into his touches.

Itachi grabbed me again, slowly sliding down the wall to the floor. He began to unzip my pants as he breathed not too far from my length.

I panted, face flushed as Itachi took me in his mouth, making me arch into him. For some reason Itachi purred, a vibrating sensation overwhelming me. Moaning out, I shook my head. I didn't want this, not now not ever.

Finally Itachi released me, only to shove his finger in my mouth. I knew what he wanted but didn't oblige, until that is Itachi tightened his grip around me member, making me yelp. Immediately I began to suck his fingers, sobbing as well. 'That's right, Don't worry, I will give you another baby…' Itachi smirked, an amusing sound in his voice.

I screamed as Itachi shoved three of his fingers into me, making me squirm under him. Kicking him again, I was able to get him out of me, but not for long.

Itachi stood up as well, grabbing my waist as well. I could feel his long length rubbing behind me as I squirmed in his grip. 'Fine.' He growled. 'We'll do it the hard way..'

Screaming once again as I felt Itachi begin to push into me, moaning on how tight I was. Tears fell down my cheek as he thrusted into me, making me scream even more. I thought it was never going to end, this torture, and how much life hates me. Maybe this is how I'm supposed to be, just a little neko being used.

Itachi grunted loudly as he finally came into me, letting me drop to the floor. I wasn't going have another baby by him. Even if I have to kill this baby, I won't do it. No eating or anything..

To Be Continued…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Reisuke- Oh my :3

Sasuke- I hate chu..

Reisuke- Oh but I love you, and so do all you loyal fans! But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, took me all of 2 hours to write it.

Itachi- you mean while you were multitasking? Really now. Please try and do your best.

Reisuke- Oh shush! And for that, If you _**R & R**_ I'll make Itachi Kiss you on the cheek, or I'll let you kiss little Neko Sasuke on the cheek!

Itachi & Sasuke- Wait, What?!


	5. Chapter 4 Wtf!

Reisuke- OMG! Everyone I know the last chapter was fucked up from Itachi but don't worry! This one is gonna be short to clear up everything!!

Sasuke- *sobs* I want my kids!

Reisuke- awwrz Sasuke… I will update this one again before Reikon Fox! Because I felt so guilty for this….

Sasuke- ya you better!!

Reisuke- x.x…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I hate you all, why does this keep happening to me? I want my children and my life back. This isn't fair.

Staring up at the ceiling, I shook my head, thinking of why in the world I just didn't commit suicide. A small crack came from the door, causing me to look over.

**Sorry I couldn't help you Sasuke..** I heard, making me twitch.

'You were supposed to help me!' I yelled, kicking the sheets off the bed.

**I know, I know. But I have something to tell you.**

I stayed quiet, not wanting to give him a reply. Knowing that he was going to say anyways. **I denied the seeds Itachi gave you last night.** Wolf Whispered, a small chuckling sound could be heard.

I smiled, 'Thank You!' I yelled, not really to the demon but I wasn't sure. 'But.. What about my other children?' I whispered, looking around the room.

**You dum ass, Itachi lied to you! They are still in the cave hidden from you!**

What?! Itachi Lied to me?! That mother—No I can see why he did it, he didn't want to rape me, he wanted to give me a chance to have a child like your supposed to, love. I sighed with relief, looking at the door. 'Well then, We gotta find a way to get outa here!'


End file.
